


Full to the Brim

by Zeath



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Female Ejaculation, Female Stiles Stilinski, Kink Negotiation, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Kinktober 2k19 Day 5 - Watersports“I feel sated, Daddy.”“Good girl. Feel anything else, princess?” With a gentle push to her lower stomach, Stiles felt her bladder twinge. Oh, so they were doing this, were they?OrStiles wakes up to sex, ends up joining the sex, has a great time with a whole bunch of full bladders.





	Full to the Brim

**Author's Note:**

> I added some Daddy kink because when you're doing Chris and Peter, they just have to be Daddies. Or Doms. Daddy Doms.

Stiles loved Sunday mornings. It was when neither of them had any work – unless Chris got a phone call from one of his clients, but that was somewhat uncommon – they could all just have a lay in, waking up naturally.

Or as naturally as you can with the bed rocking.

When Stiles woke up, stretching before opening her eyes, she could already hear the soft panting and grunting from the other side of the bed. Her folds were also being rubbed back and forth, making her hum in pleasure just relaxing back against her pillow while she enjoyed the show. Peter was on top, hips rolling on Chris’ hips and sighing, leant over so he could get access on his girl’s pussy. Chris had found purchase on the beta’s hips, pulling them down when his thrust up. “Morning baby girl.”

“Morning Daddy, Papa.” It was natural for her to say that now; at first when Peter grabbed her throat and told her who was making her cum, she chanted his name over and over but it wasn’t what he wanted to hear apparently. Spanking her clit, he whispered the words _your Daddy’s making you cum, _and apparently that had been something that she was into, because she soaked his cock with her squirt. After she had found it awkward and she sat down with them explaining what the fuck just happened, that they loved hearing her calling them her Daddies.

It got a little confusing but they made it work; Chris didn’t want to be called Daddy, because Allison had called him that and it was just a little too close for home, so Peter interjected that he could just be called Papa. Apparently from the boner he got, and the wild sex afterwards, he was quite on board with being called Papa.

The threesome was kinky, so they rolled with it. Stiles would often be the one that started things with her wide internet researching and finding out that _oh no_ she was into something, would test it out innocently in the bedroom and figure out that both the beta and the hunter were very interested. Both the men were experienced in a lot of the kinks but forgot about them over time, happy to just have Stiles remind them that it didn’t have to be rough sex, blowjobs, and fingering her into madness every night. Not that she complained.

They would try something new every so often but the ones that they enjoyed the most would be an everyday thing, a multiple-times-a-day thing. Like now, Peter moved his fingers from Stiles’ pussy, running his hand up he thigh and splayed them over her hip and stomach. “How did you sleep, sweet thing?”

Stiles hummed and stretched out once again, enjoying the ache in her muscles. They didn’t get to sleep until the early morning; her thighs still partially sore from having them spread open wide all night while both Peter and Chris went to town on her. They fingered her until they couldn’t see straight, and then once she could only speak in tongues, they flipped her onto her side and fucked her from both sides. Chris took her ass while Peter filled her cunt and stretched her wide. She could do nothing but wail from both oversensitivity and how fucking amazing it felt to be defiled by her partners. “I feel sated, Daddy.”

“Good girl. Feel anything else, princess?” With a gentle push to her lower stomach, Stiles felt her bladder twinge. Oh, so they were doing this, were they? Heat rose in her cheek as she spread her legs once more, nodding her consent. Chris groaned softly and thrust up into Peter’s body, head turned to watch while Peter’s hole squeezed him tightly. She shuffled herself closer to the men so Peter didn’t have to lean so much over Chris, plus it gave her the excuse to tilt her head to where she could kiss her Papa, letting him invade her mouth with his tongue. He tasted of bacon, cigarette smoke, and cum. Peter watched his partners make out, rolling his hips and humming in content at the feel of Chris’ cock rubbing his inner walls; he loved watching his little family interact together but he had something on his mind and he did actually want to cum before the day was through, speaking back up. “Baby girl, I want to fuck you and fill you up, and then piss in your pretty pussy. Color?”

Stiles groaned loudly at her Daddy’s words, thighs unconsciously squeezing together as a small amount of slick gushed out of her. She was so on board with this. Hell yes, hell fucking yes. Breaking the kiss with Chris, she turned her head to pant up at her Daddy and nod vigorously. “Green, yes, _fuck_ yes fuck your piss into me.”

“Fuck, Stiles…” Chris thrust his hips up into Peter, making the beta rumble in appreciation before pulling out and climb off his lap, reaching over to get the lube. Stiles was soaking wet but lube was always preferred whenever they were fucking her; she was too precious and her holes too tight that there was always a chance to hurt her without meaning to, and neither of the boys wanted her to wince when they pushed inside. Chris cupped Stiles’ cheek and pulled her back into a kiss while Peter uncapped the lube and slicked up his fingers to slip into her and stretch her out nice a wide. He wasn’t as long as Chris but what he had he made up with a wider girth that Stiles always cracked a joke about coke cans. He accepted the jibes though considering he always made Stiles scream.

He stretched her to three fingers while slicking up his cock with his free hand, watching as Chris’ hands began wandering over their baby girl’s chest to pinch and play with her small breasts. Stiles was self-conscious about it at first when they first got together because she thought she couldn’t compare to how attractive they were to her, saying she should have at least an hourglass figure and massive breasts to accommodate. She didn’t think that anymore, both Chris and Peter made sure she knew she was fucking gorgeous. Her nipples were sensitive too; it always brought the two of them to their knees whenever she walked around in the summer with just a white singlet on, the perfect combination of cute and perky with nipples that poked the material. Fuck, just the thought made Peter’s mouth water and pull his fingers out roughly, getting himself into position lifting Stiles’ legs until they were over his hips, lining himself up. “Ready for me baby girl?”

Stiles moans her acknowledgement, hands reaching down to rub at her clit a little as Peter pushed inside. He always let her adjust to the sudden fullness but they had been together long enough that her body knew who it belonged to, and soon her walls relaxed and let him sink in all the way. Immediately, Peter pressed down onto her lower stomach lightly making Stiles tense her body up and groan softly, her pussy clenching around his cock and bringing a grin to his lips. Chris moved her hand out the way so he could get at her clit, rubbing around the tip like he knew she liked and making her moan into his mouth. “That’s it baby girl, let Daddy and Papa take care of you.”

With her sleeping on a full bladder, the pressure from above with Daddy pushing and below where his cock was fucking her deep and full like she loved, it didn’t take much time before she was soaking wet. Stiles broke away from Chris’ lips to tilt her head back and whimper, biting onto her plump bottom lip for dear life. She didn’t want to piss just yet; Daddy would let her whenever she needed to go, but a part of her made her hold it. She wanted to piss when he was emptying himself inside her.

Instead, to put her mind off her own desperation, Stiles moved her hand to Chris’ stomach and down his stomach. She got a bit distracted with his washboard abs, petting them a little and creating a chuckle from her Papa before she was back on her target and pressing on his bladder as well. “Papa want to pee too?”

“Oh princess, so good for me. I don’t need to as much as you two do, but Papa can use you later when you’re all full of Daddy’s cum and piss. How about that? Color?” Chris’ voice was rough from the previous sex but he didn’t get to cum, his cock standing up and leaking. He didn’t need to empty his bladder right now but with the insistent prodding from Stiles’ fingers was bringing his need to the surface. He wouldn’t lose his erection though, far too busy with his fingers on his girl’s cunt. Stiles whined out a Green, and captured his lips once more, her hand leaving his bladder and instead wrapping around his aching prick, stroking it in time with Peter’s thrusts.

Peter had been wanting to cum for the past half an hour, he was already close when his baby girl started to wake up. He held himself back in order to make the day more interesting, but now his wolf wanted to claim both of his mates. He leant down and lifted Stiles’ legs high on his hips so she could wrap them around his middle, giving him the access to bury his face in her neck and suck what will most likely be a deep purple hickey into her skin. Peter nipped a quick bite into her shoulder before pulling back, chuckling as Chris ran his fingers through the beta’s hair and tugging it in to kiss him. He upped the pace in Stiles’ pussy, the wet sounds of her cunt only furthering his need to cum.

He drove into her fast and hard, enough that her tiny body was beginning to rock back and forth on the mattress, and Stiles’ hands found purchase on Chris’ arm in order to not slide up the bed and hit the headboard. She had to let go of Papa’s cock in order to not fly away, but Chris didn’t seem to mind from the scene in front of him, he would have blown his load too quickly. Stiles was a mess from the sudden brutality, her pussy being pounded into and Papa insistently rubbing on her clit making her see stars and babble. “Daddy! _Daddy_, feels good, I’m cumming cumming _cumming_!”

Her muscles tensed, her cunt tightening on Peter’s cock as she gushed. It didn’t take much to soak into the mattress below, but the harsh clenching of her insides only gave her bladder enough that it could finally release the floodgates once she came down from her bliss. Her voice turned from a wail into a whine as she pissed through her orgasm, Peter groaning loudly as the warmth flooded over his cock with every thrust. Chris hummed and let his hand rest over her folds, feeling the odd trickle here and there on his fingertips. “_So_ good for us baby girl, that feel good huh? Letting it go make you feel all tingly inside hm?”

“Yes Papa, yes _fuck, fuck me_ Daddy want you to pee in my cunt make me feel it, _please_ Daddy –.” Fuck did Peter love it when his precious princess became a filthy slut in a matter of minutes, just from her Daddies touch. Her stream trickled off to nothing, leaving the puddle beneath them to cool down slightly but Peter gave that no mind. He was too close to care at the moment, grunting and growling in his throat at the thought of claiming her once again, making everyone smell that she was his. Chris had a grip on the base of his cock, staving off the desire to cum for watching Peter give it to their baby girl. He was also enticing Peter, telling him exactly what his wolf wanted to hear. To let go, to give it to their princess, to let his wolf out and give it to Stiles so she won’t ever remember a time where they weren’t fucking her.

The shift came easy; eyes glowing brightly and letting his fangs drop, turning his head this way and that so his wolf could come through. The scent of Stiles’ arousal only bubbled brighter as she stared up at him; she always loved his wolf, especially the part that he would be devoted to her pussy and often would spend hours down there, licking orgasm after orgasm out of her. Lifting Stiles’ legs from his hips over his shoulders so he could bend her in half, Peter rocked into her with enough force that she shouted with each thrust.

“Going to come in you baby, feel so good on my cock.” Peter hugged Stiles’ thighs as he battered her thighs, feeling the tightening in his balls before snarling out his climax. He made sure to press as deep as he could inside her to fill her up like she wanted. Chris choked out a moan, praising Stiles for taking it like a good girl for her Daddy, only causing her to clench around his sensitive cock. Peter bared his teeth at the feeling, grinding his hips so she would whimper with every swivel. “So good waiting for my piss baby, you ready for it now? Want me to fill you to the brim?”

Before Stiles could even tell him yes, because of course she was going to say yes to it, it was one of her biggest kinks – he was relaxing his body and sighing softly in relief when the first dribbles of piss came out his slit. By this time, Chris had enough of staving himself of his orgasm, kneeling up and pressing the tip of his cock against Stiles’ lips. She hummed as she took him into her mouth, suckling the tip as he stroked the rest. Usually he would take his time with his baby, let her take him all the way down her throat like he loved, but he never liked hurting her and with his desperate need to cum he knew he would be pulling her around too much for her oversensitive body. Instead he jerked himself quickly, groaning when he felt Stiles’ soft hand cradle his balls, rolling them in her palms.

Stiles’ eyes rolled back into her head when Peter started pissing fully in her pussy, the severe heat almost burning her inner walls. Peter had his eyes closed from the sheer relief of letting his bladder release after holding it for so long. He could smell the burst of arousal from his baby girl and knew she could cum from this alone, but figured he should help her out. He let go of one of her thighs in order to rub his thumb in circles around her clit without even having to look; he knew his baby’s body like the back of his hand. She whined around Chris’ cock, shuddering out another orgasm that squeezed another spurt of pee out of his cock leaving him huffing in pleasure.

Chris’ eyes were focused on Stiles’ pussy, shiny from lube, cum from both her and Peter, and piss from the pair of them. What punched the climax out of him was when he saw that Peter had filled their girl so full that his piss was leaking out around where his cock was softening inside Stiles. He pressed further in his princess’ mouth as she began to swallow his load without having to be told, tongue coming around the tip to lap away any that had escaped her mouth. He had to hold onto the headboard before his legs collapsed, letting go of his cock and allowing Stiles to push more into her mouth, suckling gently knowing that her Papa was sensitive. She was in heaven; with her Daddy filling her cunt up with everything he could give, and Chris stuffed down her throat letting him soften in her mouth as he knew it was one of her favorite things.

What she didn’t expect to happen was have the sudden warmth escaping Chris’ slit, the slightly bitter tang which most likely would have been from the coffee he had earlier with the bacon she tasted from their kiss. Still, while it surprised her, Stiles didn’t back down. She started sucking with vigour and grabbed her Papa’s hips, bringing them closer so she could take him deeper, her nose resting on his lower stomach. “Fucking hell, baby… Such a good girl.”

“She certainly is, I’m going to pull out now sweetness. Gonna see how much of a mess you are for me this morning.” Peter hummed as he brought Stiles’ legs from his shoulders and gently rested them on the mattress once more, pulling his hips away and letting his cock pop out with a gush of fluid following him. He groaned at the sight; a pool of cum and piss surrounding Stiles’ legs. Sure, they would have to strip the bed and most likely clean the mattress, leave it out to dry in the Californian sun for the day, but it was worth it. “Good girl, so perfect for us. Suck Papa’s dick and don’t leave a drop.” 

“She wouldn’t dream of it, _Daddy_, she _loves_ Papa’s piss too much. Don’t you, princess?” He meant it in a teasing way, nudging his hips forward and receiving a guttural moan in turn, her eyes fluttering open as she practically gave him heart eyes. With a chuckle, Peter leant over their girl to give Chris a kiss that was more tongue than lips, letting his shift sink away again to return his more human features. “Someone is going to have to change the bedding again.”

“Dibs not.”

Peter’s instant reply only made Chris’ eyes roll and he sighed, pulling his cock out of his princess’ mouth, shaking a little so he could tap the tip of his cock on her tongue, before letting himself sit back against the headboard. “You’re so childish, Peter.”

“Dibs not!” Stiles followed Peter’s immature retort, giggling as she sat up on the bed and looked at the mess they made. Chris only shook his head again, and looked to the ceiling for strength; really, he was dating children.

**Author's Note:**

> As always make sure to give this a kudos if you enjoyed it, comment on how cute Peter and Chris are when taking care of Stiles' needs, and subscribe for more!


End file.
